Dangerous Innocence
by Klonoa
Summary: I don't know what the genre is... Yugi has been having these dreams lately and Yami doesn't know what to do or what's happening to Yugi. YamixYugi! Of course! And others... Chapter Four.
1. Dreams and Memories

                                **Dangerous Innocence**

****

K: Hi! Hi! Another story! *Sighs* again… this is kind of angsty I guess, so enjoy! 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dreams and Memories 

****

A young boy no older than five years old was strapped by metal restraints on a cold metal table was unconscious at the moment, his breaths though coming out raggedly.

About twenty men were stationed around the room with heavily armed weapons. They looked at each other nervously knowing what may happen. This boy was found crying near his dead parents in an alley and that is how he ended up in the room.

A man in a lab coat was working with two test tubes trying to even out the liquids. He finally finished, and slowly and nervously made his way to the petit boy.

The said boy's eyelids slowly opened and when he saw the man coming towards him he clamped his mouth shut. He didn't like what they were doing to him it has been weeks since they found him and they would always make him drink it.

The man plugged the boy's nose waiting for him to lose breath and breathe from his mouth.

The boy couldn't take it anymore his lungs were screaming for air. Tears were running down his cheeks. He didn't want it he didn't want the pain again.

He opened his mouth breathing in oxygen heavily then whimpered when the man poured the liquid down his throat.

The boy tried to scream but he couldn't the liquid had burned his throat like lava. It hurt, it hurt too much. He began struggling against the restraints and the guards around the room stood ready incase something may happen, and id did.

The boy's metal restraints easily snapped at his rapidly growing strength. He rolled off the table and hit the ground, his eyes held a dead blank look. The men stayed away from the boy as he just lay there.

One of the men slowly walked over to the prone body while the others urged him to stay away. He poked the boy with his gun then jumped back then he began poking some more. The men seemed to have calmed down but as they moved closer they yelped as the boy quickly grabbed the gun that had been poking him and crushed it in his small bare hands.

The man in the lab coat ran out of the room as the guards all back away from the boy, readying their guns.

The child seemed to be glaring then as quick as lightning he grabbed the nearest man and began squeezing his neck with his little hand. The man had tears from the intense pain. Then the man in the lab coat came back and quickly shot the boy with an electronic gun.

The boy dropped the man and fell to the ground unconscious.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yugi shot out of bed eyes wide, body glistening with sweat and breathing rather harshly. He looked down at his hands and clenched them then buried his face into his hands. He'd been having these dreams for a few weeks now he forced himself to forget but they kept coming back.

Yugi felt a tug inside him signaling that Yami had come out. Yugi still had his face in his sweaty palms as he felt his bed sink from Yami's weight.

"Aibou?" Yugi heard his yami say and felt Yami's fingers brush his bangs behind his ears. Yugi timidly looked at Yami his eyes were shining with tears.

Yami hated seeing his hikari like this his heart would always swell with pain when Yugi looked like this. He knew Yugi had been having nightmares for quite some time now. He would never show it, it was always masked with happiness in front of others. Yugi would never want to talk about it and Yami didn't want to pry into his thoughts. If it were anybody else he would but never Yugi.

Yami stroked Yugi's cheek trying to calm the boy down. Yugi was hiccupping slightly then gave a small gasp when Yami pulled him into his embrace. Yami didn't know when or how but for a while he had feelings for his little hikari, feelings that were hard for him to admit. But he slowly accepted that he loved Yugi with all his being and would try to bring happiness into the teen's life.

Yami just held Yugi swaying slightly and rubbing his back in soothing circles. Yami could feel his aibou's breathe evening out and his body relaxed more. As Yugi went back to a more peaceful slumber Yami gently laid him back on the bed. He sighed as he began to fade back into the puzzle but he looked down when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

Yugi looked at him with fearful but hopeful eyes. "Please stay Yami."

Yami smiled, a smile he only showed Yugi. He lifted the covers up as Yugi scooted away to give Yami more room. Yami lay on his side staring at Yugi who snuggled closer to Yami's warmth. Yami sighed again, wrapping his arms around Yugi's slender body and laid his head on Yugi's silky, soft hair, slowly falling asleep. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Crunch!

Yugi shot out of his bed and quickly turned to the alarm clock he had hit. It had his fist print in it and was sparking a little. Yugi looked at his hands to see no blood then looked down at Yami who was still sleeping and he sighed in relief.

Yugi crawled out of bed and gathered the clock then quietly creped out of his room. He came back with another alarm clock and he plugged it in. He sighed, he didn't want to go to school he was afraid ever since he began remembering things that were buried deep within his mind, he was afraid he might accidentally hurt someone just like his clock. 

Yugi walked over to Yami and began to shake his lithe form. "Yami wake up. I have to go to school." Yugi shook him a little harder but not too hard he was afraid he might hurt his yami.

Yami groaned turning over, his eyelids sliding open revealing glowing crimson eyes. He slowly got up and blinked drowsily at his aibou. He began to mutter then blushed when Yugi started to dress in front of him. He couldn't help but stare at Yugi's back, muscles flexing as he put on his shirt.

Yami turned away blushing even more, waiting for his hikari to finish. "Yami?" Yami blinked and saw Yugi was ready to leave. He nodded with a small smile on his face as he faded back in the puzzle.

Yugi felt warm and happy when he saw Yami's smile and then left the shop for school.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Oi! Yugi!" Jounouchi yelled running to his friend.

"Ohayo Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi waved and stopped walking. He waited for his friend to catch up. When he did they began walking again.

"Man, Yugi you seem to be walking faster than usual," Jounouchi huffed, trying to catch up to his friend.

Yugi blinked. "I am?"

"Yeah, I can barely keep up and I have longer legs than you."

Yugi tried to slow his walk at the speed as Jounouchi but it felt quite slow to him. So, they walked to school talking about duel monster strategies.

"So, if I use Change of Heart I can sacrifice it to put in a stronger monster of mine?" Jounouchi repeated what Yugi told him.

"Un," he nodded, "unless you already summoned a monster then you can't that turn, remember that."

"Heh, I gotta learn more strategies," Jounouchi said as they walked into class. "Was there any homework?" Jounouchi asked Yugi a little worried.

Yugi smiled then shook his head and Jounouchi sighed in relief. Then the bell rang and everyone who was in the room went to their seats as other students piled into the classroom.

Class was quite boring they were just taking notes while the teacher explained some of the things she wrote on the board.

"…As you all know some acids can be…" Crack! The teacher stopped and everyone turned to look at Yugi. Some were wide-eyed when they saw Yugi's pen crushed into the desk.

"Mutou-san?"

Yugi stared at his pen then looked at the teacher. "Gomen nasi, sensei."

"Um, why don't you clean that up," she said unsure of what else to say.

Yugi got up and walked out of the class but without hearing whispers about him. Yugi quickly went into an empty bathroom and into a stall locking it firmly. He leaned against the wall and slid down it.

'I can hardly control it now. Why is it coming back? I need to control all this or I'll go crazy… like last time.' Yugi's eyes began tearing. 'I've killed too many people because of this. Why did they have to use me? Was I the only one who could survive the intense pain?'

Yugi wrapped his arms around his knees, laying his head on his knees.

"Aibou?"

Yugi looked up to see Yami's concerned face. He didn't even notice Yami leaving the puzzle.

"Are you okay?" he asked stroking Yugi's soft hair.

Yugi looked down. "I-I don't' know."

"It has something to do with those dreams isn't it," Yami lifted Yugi's head up so he could see those beautiful violet eyes that usually shined but now they seemed dull.

Suddenly, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami in a loose hug, but it seemed quite tight to Yami. "I'm scared Yami."

"If you tell me what's wrong I could help you," Yami said softly, rubbing Yugi's back soothingly.

Yugi looked up with tears running down his cheeks, "What if you hated me if I told you?"

Yami felt sorrow tingle through his body then he embraced Yugi, nuzzling his neck a little. "I could never hate you aibou. Never," Yami said softly.

Yugi smiled into Yami's neck, and closed his eyes.

/Arigatou/

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

K: So… how was it?

Yugi: What's happening to me? Am I becoming an ugly monster?!

K: O.o; No…

Yugi: Okay

Yami: If you hurt him I'll kill you.

K: O__O it's me you're talking to you dimwit.

Yami: *blinks* Oh, well I was thinking of the other authors that usually torture him and kill him and well, yeah…

K: -___- some of those authors are good.

Yami: *pouts* but they hurt my Yugi. *Grabs Yugi* MINE! *Runs off with Yugi*

Yugi: Wheeeeee!

K: *blinks*


	2. Bully troubles?

Dangerous Innocence 

****

K: Hey! I'm going on a trip on April 13 to 15 so; I won't be on the computer during those days! Wow, updated two stories in one day… 

Yugi: zzzzz

Yami: Aww…

K: oooh Yugi's sleeping…

Japanese = English 

Jounouchi Katsuya = Joey Wheeler

Honda Hiroto = Tristan Taylor

Anzu Mazaki = Tea Gardener

Ryou Bakura = Bakura Ryou

Bakura = Yami Bakura

Everything else should be the same… I think…

//Yami// to /Yugi/

Bakura to Ryou

(ME)

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chapter 2: Bully troubles…? 

****

"Yugi are you going to be okay?" Jounouchi asked. It had been about an hour since the pen incident.

"I-I guess," Yugi said looking at the ground while walking.

"But how'd you do that with the pen? When I tried that the pen would just bend, but yours was crushed into the desk," Jounouchi babbled.

Yugi sighed, "I don't want to talk about it Jounouchi-kun, please."

"Well, okay Yugi but I'll bug you about it later."

Yugi gave a small weak smile. They had physical education next. Most bullies would laugh at him or try to beat him; Yugi hated it especially when Jounouchi and Honda try to help him out. They would usually get hurt and Yugi always felt it was his fault even though they assured him it wasn't.

Now Yugi really hoped the bullies wouldn't torment him now. He was afraid they might trigger his really aggressive, uncontrollable, animal-like side, the same one who killed all those people in the past. He could feel Yami trying to assure him that everything will be okay but Yugi had his doubts about it.

After they finished changing they had to run laps and everyone groaned at the teacher's order. Everyone began running or jogging some big students pushed Yugi and laughed at him. Yugi breathed heavily but not from exhaustion he was trying to calm himself.

He caught up to Jounouchi and Honda easily and they were getting tired.

"Huff-how can we-huff-run for twenty-huff-minutes straight-huff," Honda, well, huffed.

"I… don't… know…" Jounouchi huffed back.

Yugi looked concerned for his friends if had already been twelve minutes and they were red faced. Yugi sighed; he didn't feel tired at all and wasn't even sweating. The dreams and memories were waking up the chemicals that were still in his body the ones that gave him so much strength.

The bigger, meaner teens were still annoying him so, he got Yami to try to calm him down. Even though Yugi wasn't wearing the puzzle their link was still strong and clear. Yugi's annoyance rapidly diminished as Yami began to talk about random things.

//I heard they have new booster packs, with great new cards, aibou//

/Where'd you hear that?/

//Jiisan(Grandpa)//

Yugi blinked then chuckled to him self. /Of course/

Finally it was time to stop running and everyone fell from exhaustion while Yugi leaned on his knees trying to look tired. No one seemed to notice that he wasn't tired nor sweating, except Yami and Jounouchi.

Yami kept quiet wanting to ask later while Jounouchi had millions of questions running through his mind. He was going to con it out of Yugi somehow but he didn't know how but he'd find a way.

"Class! We are going to play rugby! I'll assume you all know how to play," the teacher said.

Everyone groaned and Yugi was biting his lip. Oh, this was not good for him or anyone else. Rugby can be dangerous with all the tackling and throwing, well at least it wasn't wrestling. Yugi was glad that his friends were on his team even Ryou, too, but it was hard to consider him a friend since they don't hang around much and that Bakura didn't like Yami and likewise. The bad thing was that most of the people who pick on him were in the other team. Most were grinning evilly to Yugi and Ryou and some other teens.

Yugi didn't want to do anything he just wanted to get out of the gymnasium he didn't want to see any bloodshed.

//Aibou calm down if you get hurt I'll just hunt them down//

/That's not what I'm afraid of/

//?//

/Something to do with my dream/

//Oh… aibou…//

Yugi looked up as he heard the whistle; since he wasn't ready one of the big guys tackled him. Yugi had his eyes closed as he hit the ground feeling the guy sit on his stomach.

Yugi opened his eyes and saw the teen grinning down at him and licking his lips then slowly bent over to his ear. "You should know why us guys torment you, Mutou. It's because you're beautiful and we all want to get into your pants," he purred.

Yugi's eyes were wide with horror and anger, and Yami's anger wasn't helping Yugi with his own temper actually it was making it worse. Yugi's eyes narrowed and seemed to be mixed with a shade of pink and violet.

The bully didn't have anytime to yelp as Yugi threw him off himself and into the wall at the other side of the gym. Everyone stopped and looked at Yugi who had has head bowed and breathing heavily.

Some of the kids checked on the bull and said he was unconscious and bleeding at the head. Everyone backed away from Yugi everyone except for his friends who had worried and confused looks.

//Aibou?//

Yugi's head snapped up his eyes wide and back to the soft, innocent violet. He looked at everyone slowly and his gaze stopped when he saw Dirk the one who had been sitting on him. Yugi backed away then turned his gaze to his friends.

"Yugi?" Jounouchi took a step toward Yugi who took a step back.

Yugi shook his head quickly then ran to the lockers so fast that most of the students couldn't see him leave. Yugi went to his locker and tried to turn the combination but he was too nervous. He growled in frustration and threw all reason out the door as he snapped the locked off and crushed it in his hand.

Yugi shook his head again then looked at the crushed lock letting it drop to the ground. He changed quickly and grabbed all his things and left the locker room through the door that led to the hall.

It was still early in the morning but Yugi didn't care as he left the school building. Then he closed his eyes from the sudden bright light coming from the puzzle. He opened his eyes to see Yami who looked really concerned and confused.

"Aibou, we need to talk."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What just happened?!" Honda yelled just realizing Yugi left.

"He was kind of like this in science," Jounouchi said looking over at Dirk. Ryou was by Dirk with the school nurse then he ran over to Honda and Jounouchi.

"So, how is the idiot?" Honda asked.

"Well, his spine is fractured, a few broken ribs and a concussion, (I don't know anything about medical conditions)" Ryou answered. 

The other two boys' eyes widen and their jaws were dropped.

"How-how did Yugi do all that from just pushing him, or even able to throw him that far?" Honda said awestricken.

"Yeah… and it didn't even look like it took Yugi much effort to push-I mean throw him, just like the pen," Jounouchi pondered.

"Pen?" the other two looked at him.

"Yeah," Jounouchi nodded, "in science Yugi was just normally writing notes then suddenly the pen got crushed into the desk. It was like he couldn't control his own strength and that moment."

"Should we go look for him?" Honda said still shocked to hear his friend is stronger than he shows.

"What about classes? I bet Yugi left the school. I know I would," Ryou said looking over at the teacher.

Jounouchi sighed, "I guess we'll look for him after school besides I bet Yami's taking care of him."

The other two nodded.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

At the park two figures were sitting on the bench by the pond. Yugi was leaning against Yami with tears still rolling down his cheeks after telling Yami about his past. Yami held him while staring at the ducks in the pond.

"Aibou, why didn't you tell me before," Yami said softly lifting Yugi's head up.

Yugi sniffed looking Yami in the eye, "I was afraid that if I told you, you would be disgusted with me and hate me."

"Aibou," Yami nuzzled Yugi's hair breathing in his vanilla scent. "I could never, never ever hate you."

"But I've killed so many people," Yugi protested.

"It wasn't your fault you had no control over the things you did," Yami stroked Yugi's hair.

"Yami…"

"I'll help you get through this aibou, no matter what I'll be there for you. Remember I will never hate you," Yami held Yugi tightly.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

K: *sniff* I was actually almost crying at that part… or it could be the music I was listening to at the time.

Yugi: Is what you said in the story true, Yami?

Yami: Of course, I will never hate you. I love you.

Yugi: -^__^- I love you too.

K: *sniff* Cute. *Sniff* Review, please.


	3. Friends will always be there

****

Dangerous Innocence 

****

Japanese = English 

Anzu Mazaki = Tea Gardener

Honda Hiroto = Tristan Taylor

Jounouchi Katsuya = Joey Wheeler

Ryou Bakura = Bakura Ryou Yami Bakura = Bakura 

Sugoroku Mutou = Solomon Moto(Grandpa)

//Yamis//

/Hikaris/

(Me)

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ **Chapter 3: Friends will always be there…**

Yami stared at the ducks in the pond as he softly stroked Yugi's hair. Yugi had his head on Yami's lap; he had fallen asleep a while ago.

Yami lightly took Yugi's hand and looked at the watch then sighed. It was getting late and the sun was setting and Yugi had missed most of school. It was a beautiful sight to Yami, Yugi's sleeping face and the sun's rays on the side of it.

Yami slowly lifted Yugi up and began walking home with the sun to his back.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Yami?" Sugoroku looked confused to see Yami carrying Yugi.

"Shh," Yami said as he walked upstairs to put Yugi in his bed. Then he came back down to see Sugoroku close the shop.

"So, Yami, can you tell me what's going on? The school said Yugi missed most of his classes, and Jounouchi, Honda and Ryou came by asking if he was here," Sugoroku said, crossing his arms.

Yami looked down for a while then back up and he started explaining what had happened today.

"Hmm," Sugoroku said in deep thought. They had moved into the living room while Yami was explaining. Yami had his eyes closed and arms crossed, also in deep thought.

"I really don't know what to say," Sugoroku finally said.

"And I don't know what to do," Yami said sadly.

Sugoroku stared at Yami for a moment then smiled. "You love Yugi don't you."

Yami looked up with wide eyes of surprise but he slowly nodded then bowed his head down. He felt Sugoroku's hand on his shoulder but he didn't look up.

"It's okay Yami. Things will turn out fine." 

Yami finally looked up, "You… don't mind? I mean that I love your grandson?"

Sugoroku smiled shaking hi head then left leaving Yami in the living room to think some more.

Yugi slowly woke up and he began to panic when he didn't see Yami in the room. He crawled out of the bed and left his room to look for Yami. He felt relieved when he saw Yami sitting on the couch with his eyes closed.

/Yami? /

Yami's eyes snapped open and he quickly turned to see Yugi. "Aibou, I'm sorry. Did I worry you?"

"A little," Yugi said, slowly making his way to the couch. Yami raised and eyebrow making Yugi look down. "Okay maybe a lot."

Yami smiled then patted his lap and Yugi blinked for a while then came over and sat on Yami's lap. "What are you worried about aibou? I can feel you all tense about something," Yami said holding Yugi close.

"I'm afraid," Yugi lay his head on Yami's shoulder, "of what the others think of me. After what I did to Dirk."

"I think he deserved it."

"Yami!" Yugi looked at Yami looking quite displeased.

Yami sighed, "It's true after what he said to you." Then he laughed at Yugi's pouting face. "You are to forgiving, aibou."

Yugi shrugged, "Maybe."

"Anyway, your friends would understand if you tell them. If the don't they aren't really true friends," Yami said, Yugi nodded then yawned. "Come on aibou let's go to bed," Yami smiled, carrying Yugi up the stairs.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Yami I don't think I should go to school today," Yugi said still lying on his bed.

Yami nodded, "All right, aibou. What do you want to do than?"

"I don't know."

"Yugi! Your friends are here!" Sugoroku yelled.

Yugi looked up at Yami nervously but Yami just gave him a small smile and patted his hand. "I'll go talk to them, okay." Yugi nodded as Yami left the room.

"Yami!" Jounouchi exclaimed when he saw Yami walking down the stairs. "Is Yugi okay?"

Yami looked at him then he looked at Ryou and Honda then at Anzu who was just sitting on the couch waiting impatiently and seemed quite irritated. He could see worry on his three friends faces while the girl seemed oblivious to everything.

"Well?" Ryou said his gently face worried.

Yami smiled, "He'll be okay as long as he has you guys as his friends but today he wanted to stay home."

Anzu stood up, "Than let's just go already and Yami can just pretend to be he runt."

Yami felt his blood boil and he can see the others' faces in surprise then turned into anger.

Anzu blinked unsure of what she said wrong. So, what if she insulted the little twerp, no one cared about him right? Right? He's only a weakling. Ha! Only if she knew what Yugi could do to her if she pushed him, too, far.

Yugi was actually sitting by the stairs where no one could see him. His irises in his eyes were pink. His childhood friend didn't care! They've been friends since he could remember and she didn't care! Yugi didn't know what to think. And he could feel Yami's anger flow strongly through their link. Yugi was angry with his, so-called friend while also touched to feel Yami wanting to defend him.

Yugi clutched the floor, breaking the wood. He didn't care at the moment that he was breaking the floor. He needed to relieve his anger and it was better on the floor than a human being.

"Get out!" He heard Yami yell and his sensitive hearing could hear Anzu whimper.

"But Yami!"

"Just get out! Before I kill you for insulting my aibou!"

Yugi's eyes widen. He didn't know Yami would do something, so harsh to just defend him. He was glad to have Yami with him. Only if he could tell Yami that he loved him…

Yugi heard Anzu run out of the room and slam the door then he heard Yami fall onto the couch, sighing.

"Man, Yami are you really going to resort to killing?" Honda asked.

Yami laid a hand on his forehead feeling a headache coming. "I don't care as long as my aibou isn't hurt."

"Hmph." They all turned to see Bakura appear next to Ryou. "Of course you don't care pharaoh. The only thing us yamis care about is our hikaris. They're half of our souls for Ra's sakes!"

Yami blankly stared at Bakura then nodded his head in understanding. A yami needs their hikari to stay sane and a hikari would die out in the real world without their yami. But in Yugi's case he didn't really need Yami he could take care of himself, he didn't need him…

"No!" They all looked up to see Yugi at the top of the stairs with tears welling up in his eyes.

Yami's eyes were wide. He didn't know that their link was, so open that Yugi heard part of that thought.

"No," Yugi said more quietly, walking down the stairs. The others backed away a bit to give Yami and Yugi some room. Yugi stared at Yami, his eyes shining then he suddenly embraced Yami. Yami was surprised at the sudden embrace and the soft words.

"I'll always need you Yami, no matter how strong I am," Yugi whispered into Yami's ear making him shiver at the soft breathing. "I need you no matter what. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Yami had a few tears in his eyes as he returned the embrace. His aibou needed him and he was happy because he also needed his aibou. It was the closet 'I love you' Yami heard and he knew that he will someday tell Yugi that.

Yugi finally let go and looked at the others. He felt fear well up in his heart but it diminished when he saw them smiling, well Bakura was gagging at the scene but he didn't care.

"Yugi, we're your friends," Ryou said and nudged Bakura who gave a 'yeah, whatever.'

"Yeah, we were kind of freaked about what happened yesterday but it doesn't matter," Honda said.

"Yeah Yugi! We'll always be there you've helped me a lot like with my dueling skills and Shizuka's operations," Jounouchi grinned.

"Guys," Yugi smiled and still had some tears in his eyes.

"I told you they would understand, aibou," Yami smiled. He loved it when he could feel Yugi's happiness through their link.

"Group hug!"

They all stared at Ryou strangely and he shrugged then gave a stern look. They all grumbled while Yugi laughed.

They slowly came together and hugged one another at once but they were all surprised to feel their feet off the ground.

"Yugi?" Jounouchi said with a sweat drop.

Yugi blinked then gently put them down. He began blushing really hard looking down at the floor. If it was possible he blushed even harder when they all started to laugh. Then he smiled even through his face was bright red. He had his yami and his friends and he was happy.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A man was looking through the computer's profiles on subjects that were experimented on in the building. His eyes widen when he came across a profile of a violet-eyed youth and licked his lips. This child was beautiful and amazingly strong from what the description of what he was experimented for said.

"Anderson," the man said.

"Sir?" Anderson said.

"I want him."

"But sir, he lives in a populated city."

The man turned to Anderson, "You don't understand. I want him!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yami: *glares*

K: What?!

Yami: Some guy wants my aibou! *Grabs Yugi and holds him tightly*

K: *blinks*

Yugi: ^^;;

Yami: He's mine…

K: Uh, yeah, of course.

Yami: Hmph!

Yugi: Huggy! *Reaches over to Klonoa*

K: Oo; um… *runs away*

Yugi: ?__?

Yami: I think she's paranoid about the group hug in the story.

Yugi: Oh… R&R.


	4. Captured

Dangerous Innocence 

****

K: Finals almost over! Just 2 more! Oh! I won't here for 3 weeks starting on June 28! I'm going to family vacation so, anyone living in L. A. or Las Vegas or Seattle tell me! 

Yami: Why?

K: It'd be cool to meet a reviewer.

Yami: …right…

****

Japanese = English 

Anzu Mazaki = Tea Gardener

Honda Hiroto = Tristan Taylor

Jounouchi Katsuya = Joey Wheeler

Ryou Bakura = Bakura Ryou Bakura = Yami Bakura 

Sugoroku Mutou = Solomon Moto(Grandpa)

Otogi Ryuukei (Don't know how to spell it) = Duke Devlin

//Yamis//

/Hikaris/

(Me)

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chapter 4: Captured 

****

The day went by quite slow for Yugi while everyone was in school. He had stayed home watching shows and playing some games with Yami. 

Yugi looked at the clock on the wall and it was about time everyone was let out of school. So, he occupied himself by playing a little kids video game. Yami was sitting on the floor watching while rubbing Yugi's leg. 

After a while there was a jingle at the door and the others soon came in. "Hey Yugi. What are you playing?" Jounouchi asked, sitting beside him. 

"Klonoa," (K: *coughs* Hehehe…) Yugi answered while trying to kill a giant robot. 

"Okay, I never hear of it." Yugi shrugged as he finally killed the boss and then saved the game. He was about to get up to shut the system down but Yami got to it first. Yugi blinked then looked surprised to see papers in front of his face.

"It's your homework," Jounouchi said. Yugi nodded, taking the paper load, slowly sitting back on the couch.

"Jounouchi-kun? How was everyone at school? Are they talking about me?" Yugi looked at him with a concerned look and Yami sat down beside him.

Jounouchi sighed, "Well…"

"Well," Ryou interrupted, "a lot of people are whispering about you if that what you me."

Yugi sighs and Yami nudges his cheek to Yugi's and nuzzled him like a kitten cheering up its owner. Yugi smiled and nuzzles him back.

"Yugi?" Jounouchi looked at his friend.

"I'm," Yugi takes a breath, "I'm going to school tomorrow."

"Are you sure, Yugi? I bet the principal would understand if you need a break after what happened, well, maybe," Honda said brows furrowing together.

Yugi nods then all of a sudden Otogi sticks his head through the door, "Hey!"

Everyone looked at him in surprise. "What?" Otogi asked looking confused. 

"That was sudden," Yami said.

Suddenly Bakura appeared making everyone jump. "Why's everyone popping up every where?!" Jounouchi yelled, twitching. Bakura shrugged then grinned while Otogi stepped in.

"I don't know why but Kaiba came to me and told me that he wanted to talk to you Jounouchi."

"M-Me?" Jounouchi said a little flustered and tinted pink. "Did he say w-why?"

Otogi shrugged then smirked, "But he did turn a pale pink when I asked why."

Jounouchi gulped and looked over at Yugi who shrugged then at Yami who had a knowing grin. "W-where is he?"

"Just outside," Otogi pointed his thumb out the door.

Jounouchi held his breath then stiffly walked out the door. "What was that about?" Honda asked, looking at the others and noticed Yugi and Ryou's distant gazes. It was obvious that they were talking to their yamis. 

After the yamis were down both hikaris began to giggle, clutching onto their respective yamis.

"What?!" Honda yelled then everyone began laughing while he sighed in defeat. 

+++++++++(Kaiba's a chicken sheesh! Can't even tell in front of the others)++++

The next day they all walked to school, it was a surprise for some to see Seto there at Jounouchi's side. Yugi watched them slowly join hands. He smiled at them, 'I'm glad Jounouchi-kun has someone. I hope Kaiba-kun will at least be friends with me, I hope.'

Seto looked at Yugi with a cautious glance. After he heard some rumors of Yugi injuring someone twice his size he wasn't sure if the petit teen was safe. But Jounouchi seemed to trust him a lot, so he guessed Yugi would be okay unless someone made him angry. He wasn't sure if the rumors were true since he wasn't there he was busy at a business meeting. 

When they entered the school grounds most of the students stared at Yugi and whispered to each other.

Yugi sighed while Jounouchi patted his back and looked threatening to the other students. They waved to the others as they went to their classes. Yugi and Jounouchi entered their science class, not noticing a dark figure watching them. The figure left the building and took out a cell phone.

"Boss, I know where he lives and goes to school."

A pause.

"Okay I'll get him tomorrow some where near his home."

Science wasn't so bad except people were looking at him from time to time. The teacher either hasn't heard the rumors or she doesn't believe them but she did seem to treat Yugi nicer.

In P.E. everyone avoided Yugi when they were playing rugby. Jounouchi and the other guys would pass to Yugi then everyone would flee. Yugi usually frowned and walked to the goal.

"That was kind of funny," Jounouchi said as they sat in a class during break.

"It wasn't that funny," Yugi pouted.

"Yes it was. Everyone time we pass to you we would get a goal," Honda said.

Yugi sighed as Ryou patted his back comfortingly. Yugi smiled up at him then frowned when they heard Anzu and some other girl voices. 

"He's a freak I tell you. With such big eyes and that hair," Anzu said as she walked in. 

The girls giggled then froze seeing the group glare at them and Yugi in the center. 

/Something's not right about her… her eyes are different…/

//Aibou, remember to calm down// Yami soothed through the link. 

Yugi breathed in and closed his eyes trying to sound her out. 'Something's not right. She's changed. She was so nice now she's not… hmm…'

"Anzu stop saying things about Yugi!" Jounouchi growled.

"Why should I? He's weak and funny looking. Nothing like Yami!" (I don't mean any of that I think Yugi's really really really…  Yami: We get it!  K: … cute! XP  Yami: -___-)

Yugi felt his mind leave his body as Yami took over and was grateful that he did. His temper had turned short he was usually calm but now almost anything could set him off.

"Shut up Mazaki!" Yami sneered as Anzu's eye widen.

"Y-yami?" she stuttered while her 'friends' looked at her like she was crazy.

Yami slowly stood up and glared at her. He could feel something was different about her. Her soul was pure a few days ago and now it was tainted and twisted and he frowned wondering why.

/That's it! /

//What aibou? //

/She must have been part of an experiment where I was experimented/

//Really? //

/Yes! I was experimented on physical strength and she may was been experimented on twisting her mind/

//Mind? //

/*Nods* they do different types of experiments on people my age/

//I can't believe that! // Yami's eyes narrowed with anger. What type of people would experiment on children as if they were lab rats?!

/…Anzu's mind may be gone forever now/

"…" Yami slowly sat down when the teacher came in.

/I don't think we could bring the old Anzu back/

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So, Anzu could have been one of the children?" Ryou asked as they all walked to the game shop

"Maybe, she couldn't have just changed her attitude so suddenly. It could have been blocked like my um… yeah," Yugi sighed gripping his backpack.

"Let's just ignore her," Jounouchi said. "She's not the Anzu we knew anymore." Everyone nodded.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Yugi? Can I talk to you alone?" Seto asked Yugi. Everyone was watching television or just dueling. Yugi stared at him then nodded and followed Seto into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Yugi asked making some popcorn.

"I, well," Seto stiffly sat himself into a chair, "I needed to know if you would hurt Jounouchi."

"What?!" Yugi looked at him in surprise.

"I heard you can loose your temper and may hurt anyone you see," Seto murmured.

There was silence as Seto stared at the table and Yugi staring at the buzzing microwave.  Yugi looked up at Seto with a sad smile, "Than shoot me."

"What?" Seto snapped his head up and stared at Yugi incredulously.

"Yeah," Yugi leaned on the counter, "If I loose control of myself you can shoot me if I hurt someone."

"Yugi," Seto shook his head and looked at him unsure.

"Please Kaiba-kun. If I hurt any of my friends," Yugi looked down, "especially Yami. Promise me you'll try to stop me in any way you can." Yugi looked at him with pleading eyes.

Seto held his breath then slowly let it out, nodding slowly.]

Yugi smiled sadly, "Arigatou."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Aiiibou," Yami whined, "can't we stopppp." Yugi turned around jogging in place. He had some how persuaded Yami into jogging with him that morning. Yami thought it would be okay, but he didn't know they would be going for two hours straight. Yami was really exhausted and Yugi seemed to still by able to keep going.  

"Come on lazy bum!" Yugi turned and ran ahead.

Yami sighed falling down. He was too tired, so very tired. He watched Yugi turn into an alleyway then he jumped up with renewed energy when he hearing gunfire. Yami ran to the alley then gasped.

The walls and ground of the alley were covered in blood and there was a few bodies lying dead. There was a van and Yami was about to run to it but it quickly drove off.

"No," Yami whispered, "aibou…"

He heard a groan and turned to one of the bodies. Yami stalked over to the body and lifted the man up. Yami stared at him ion the face with his third eye glowing brightly. "You will tell me where my Yugi is or I'm going to rip your soul to shreds!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yami: Where's my aibou?!

Yugi: I'm right here!

Yami: Aibou! *glomps him*

Yugi: -^o^- Yami… you're silly.

K: __ Yeah… it's just a story.

Yami: Uh… right.

Yugi: Review! Please!


End file.
